


Wasting All These Tears

by damaged_danzy



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 21 years old and is on the verge of becoming a registered nurse. His boyfriend, Harry, has recently taken up the role of becoming a full-fledged alcoholic. As much as Louis hates the abuse Harry gives him, he can't leave him.</p><p>Then there's also Zayn, who is in love with Liam, but currently in a relationship with Perrie. Then there's also Niall and Eleanor who are just trying to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wasting All These Tears

Louis looked at the numbers on the stove and wasn’t surprised that it was already twenty minutes past eleven. Sighing, he continued flipping through his nursing book, trying to absorb all the knowledge that he could before his exam next week. After nearly four years of hard work and mixed with a few tears, Louis was finally going to take the NCLEX. If he passed the exam, he would officially be done with medical school and could become a fulltime registered nurse. Louis would be following in the footsteps of his mom, who sadly passed away two years ago.

Louis stifled a yawn and decided to hang things up for the night. He wouldn’t be doing himself any good if he was sleepy. He closed his book up and made his way in the living room. He plopped down on the couch and wrapped himself in the plush blanket that he kept on the back of the furniture. He was just about to close his eyes when the front door was swung open.

Harry came stumbling in, almost falling on the hardwood floor. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and his ridiculous quiff was on the verge of falling down. “Louuuuuu,” he slurred out.

Louis rolled his eyes. He could smell the alcohol on Harry. This isn’t the first time this has happened though. For the last three months, Harry had been going out to clubs, pubs, bars, and even hanging out with random people just to get drunk. Louis had no idea what triggered the actions, but it pissed him off. Nowadays, Harry was nothing but an alcoholic.

Harry made his way over to Louis and bent down. He squeezed one of Louis’ cheeks before ruffling his hair up. “What are you still doing up? It’s almost midnight?”

“I was up waiting for you,” Louis replied. 

Harry stood up, with a frown on his face. “No you weren’t. You were up studying for that stupid nursing exam because you’re too stupid to become a real doctor.”

Louis’s heart dropped. He knew that Harry often became rude when he was drunk, but he had never said anything as hurtful as that. 

“Not even going to argue with me,” Harry said with a smirk. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed. “Whatever.”

Louis waited until he heard the slamming of their bedroom door before he began crying. He pulled the blanket over his head and wept like there was no tomorrow. He didn’t understand why he just didn’t leave Harry. Things would be so much better if he just got rid of him.

Louis wiped his tears away and closed his eyes. _Maybe tomorrow will be better_ , he told himself.

Just maybe.


	2. Making Plans

Louis opened his eyes and was immediately met with the smell of fresh coffee. He rubbed his neck and groaned at the ache in it; he had slept at an awkward angle on the couch. He kicked the blanket off and walked into the kitchen. 

Standing there in nothing but a pair of black briefs was Harry. He was leaning against the counter with a coffee mug held to his lips. He was cautiously blowing it, trying to make it drinkable. Deciding it was still too hot for his liking; Harry put the mug back on the counter and saw Louis.

“Hey babe,” he said, his voice still raspy. He was talking quietly as he motioned for Louis to come over.

Deciding that it was better not to mess with Harry while he was nursing a hangover, Louis walked up to Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ stomach while the shorter boy pressed his back against Harry’s front. “I missed you,” Harry purred. “The bed was empty without you.” He placed his chin on the top of Louis’ fluffy hair and nestled against it.

Louis froze in Harry’s arms wondering what lie he could come up with. “I guess I fell asleep before you came home,” he replied back feebly.

“But I don’t remember seeing you on the couch,” Harry argued. “I probably would’ve joined you on it if I had seen you. You didn’t get cold did you?”

“No,” Louis lied. In fact, he had been shivering almost the whole night. The thin blanket on the back of the couch hadn’t been very much help.

Harry ran his hand against Louis’ arm as goosebumps rose. “Here, have my coffee.” Harry reached back and handed Louis the mug.

“Thanks,” Louis said as he took a sip. It had a hint of vanilla and it was very creamy. He got out of Harry’s arms and leaned against the refrigerator. “Do you have to go to work today?”

“Nope,” Harry replied with a smile. “I was thinking about heading to the bar later on today. Wanna come?”

Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Maybe later. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to get lunch with Zayn and Perrie.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose a little. “Perrie? “I thought Zayn didn’t like her.”

Louis sighed. “It’s a little complicated.”

“Not really,” Harry laughed. “Zayn’s gay.”

“He’s bi.”

“Yeah, well that still doesn’t change the matter that he’s just dragging Perrie along on a string. The poor girl is nice and sweet. He should let her go.”

Louis’ face softened. “I didn’t know you cared so much.”

Harry shrugged. “Of course I care. Zayn’s one of our best friends and I know that you’re pretty good friends with Perrie. Your people are my people.” He walked up to Louis and took the coffee mug out of his hand and placed it on the counter. He took Louis’ hand in his and held them tightly. “I always care.”

Louis blushed as Harry swept his fringe from his eyes. “So do you want to come with me?”

“Yeah. But since it’s only like 8 AM, it’ll be later, yeah?”

“Yup, I’ll just give you a reminder like an hour before so that you can get washed up and everything.”

Harry leaned over and gave Louis a small kiss on the corner of his lips. “What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn probably.” Harry laughed, but Louis wasn’t. He was serious. He couldn’t help but to notice how Harry kept talking quietly and how he winced when Louis’ voice got higher as he spoke. He also couldn’t help but to see how bloodshot Harry’s eyes were.

Sighing, Louis watched as Harry walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

He could already tell that it was going to be a long day.


	3. Hanging Out

As soon as Louis combed his hair and styled his fringe, he walked into the living room and saw that Harry already had two empty beer cans lying on the floor. Not wanting to start a fight, Louis held his tongue as he sat next to Harry.

Harry lifted an arm and wrapped it around Louis’ shoulder. “You smell good.”

“I just took a shower. We’re supposed to meet Zayn and Perrie in the next hour. You didn’t forget, did you?”

The corners of Harry’s lips twitched into a frown before he shook his head. “No, I didn’t.”

“Well, you need to get up. It doesn’t help matters that you smell of beer.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair. “I’m not in the mood to start arguing.”

“I wasn’t arguing. I was stating the obvious.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood up. “Whatever. I’m going to go take a shower. Hopefully you didn’t use up all the hot water.”

“The cold water would help with your hangover,” Louis smarted off.

Harry didn’t say anything as he walked out of the room. Less than a minute later, Louis heard the bathroom door slam closed. Louis could already feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes; he hated the way Harry could make him feel so small and insignificant.

Louis reached over and grabbed the blanket on the couch. He wrapped it around himself and closed his eyes, trying to think of a happier place.

\--

Louis felt a large hand gingerly stroking his hair. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Harry leaning over him.

“Wake up babe.”

Louis rubbed at his eyes and leaned against the armrest. “Mmm what?”

Harry laughed. “You fell asleep while I was in the shower. Granted, I did take an hour long shower.”

Louis looked at Harry and saw that he had on fresh clothes; a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, a faded band tee, and his usual worn out boots. “You look nice.”

“Thanks. You looked cute when you were sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you up. I kind of watched you for five minutes. I hope you don’t think that’s creepy.” Harry admitted as his cheeks turned red.

“It’s okay. Louis yawned and stretched out his legs. He looked at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes past eleven. “I guess we should be going.”

Harry already had the keys to his Range Rover in his hand. “Yep. I texted Zayn and he said that him and Perrie will be at the new restaurant that they just built in town by twelve.”

Louis nodded his head as Harry helped him get on his feet. “Are my clothes wrinkled?”

“Nah, they look fine.”

“Okay.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and they walked out of the house, but soon let go as he stayed back and locked the door as Louis climbed in the passenger seat of Harry’s huge vehicle. Harry soon got in the driver’s seat and started up the Range Rover. Instantly, loud indie music was blasting everywhere.

“Fuck!” Louis yelled as he clamped his hands over his hears. He reached over and turned the speaker dial over. “How are you not deaf?”

Harry shrugged. “I get use to the music.” He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. 

Louis looked out of the window. He hoped everything would go as planned.

\--

Harry slid into a booth as Louis sat next to him. He took his phone out and frowned. “We’re ten minutes early.”

“That’s okay. Zayn’s usually late for stuff, so I guess we’ll be here for a while.”

“Or not.”

"What?"

Harry pointed toward the entrance where Zayn and Perrie walked in hand in hand. Zayn had styled his hair into an effortless quiff showcasing his new blonde streak. Beside him, Perrie had her lilac colored hair curled into soft waves that fell just pass her shoulder.

“They look good together,” Louis said with a smile.

“Too bad Zayn doesn’t care about her,” Harry said sadly.

Louis looked at him and frowned. “Don’t think about that, yeah?”

“It’s just sad. I hate seeing people in relationships when they’re clearly not happy.”

“Shhh,” Louis whispered. He waved over at Zayn and Perrie and they saw him and smiled before walking to the booth. 

Perrie slid in first followed by Zayn. “How are you guys?” She asked brightly.

“Good,” Louis said. “You two?”

“Pretty alright,” Zayn replied. “We got lost coming up here.”

“I bet that wasn’t too much fun,” Harry said with a smirk.

“It would have been much easier if he would have just stopped and asked someone for directions,” Perrie said. “But of course, as a man, that thought never crossed his mind.”

Zayn rolled his eyes before picking up the menu. “I wonder if the food here is any good.”

“I don’t know about the food, but I checked the drinks and they had some pretty good beverages if you know what I mean,” Harry said with a cheeky look on his face.

Louis felt embarrassed. Leave it to Harry trying to get drunk at lunch time. “Don’t you think it’s a little too early to start getting wasted?”

“It’s never too early.”

“Amen!” Zayn said loudly.

Louis looked at Perrie and saw that she was looking at him with a sad expression. He offered her a small smile before looking back at his menu. He soon felt a soft hand on his and saw that Perrie had grabbed his wrist. _"It’ll be okay,"_ she whispered. Louis nodded, desperately wanting to believe what she said.

“Did you decide what you want babe?” Harry asked Louis.

“Um, I think I’ll just get a burger.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it’s only lunchtime. I think I’ll get one too.”

The waitress soon came over and took everybody’s order down. The whole group talked about random things, ranging from Perrie’s new job as a dental assistant to Louis almost taking his nursing finals. Their food soon came and they began eating.

Louis took a bite out of his burger and was surprised by how good it was. Harry must have felt the same because he was almost half way done with his. Zayn took a sip from his drink as Perrie poured ketchup on her chicken strips. After ten minutes or so, the group was done with their food.

Zayn leaned against the booth and sighed. “That was pretty good. Maybe we should let Perrie pick out where we eat more often.”

Perrie blushed. “You know I love food.”

Zayn kissed her cheek and smiled. “I sure do. You eat and eat and never gain an ounce.”

“You never gain weight either,” Louis teased Zayn. “I bet you two wear the same size clothes.”

Zayn didn’t say anything but the red on his cheeks gave him away.

The waitress soon came back with the bill and Harry and Zayn offered to split the bill. Louis and Perrie thanked them. 

“Well, I guess we’ll hang out soon again?” Harry asked.

“Of course mate,” Zayn said. “Maybe we should invite Niall and Eleanor?”

“And Liam!” Perrie said.

Zayn nodded but didn’t say anything. He looked at his watch and wrapped an arm around Perrie’s waist. “I think we should be going Pez. Aren’t you supposed to meet your brother later on?”

“Ughh,” she groaned. “I totally forgot. I guess we should be going. It was good hanging with you two.”

“You too,” Louis and Harry said in unison. 

Zayn and Perrie said their goodbyes and soon it was just Harry and Louis by themselves.

“Do you want to go home or what?” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. “Your choice.”

“Can we go to the mall?!”

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “Yeah. Anything to make you happy.”


	4. New Skinny Jeans

Louis looked in the dressing room mirror and frowned. He just tried on a pair of skinny jeans but was now regretting the decision. The material stretched across his thighs in an unflattering way and he had to roll the bottom of the jeans up at least three times just so he wouldn’t trip over them. Feeling self-conscious, Louis was just about to unbutton the jeans when he heard someone call out his name.

“Louis?! What’s taking so damn long?” Harry asked.

From underneath the door, Louis could see Harry’s feet. Debating on whether or not to show Harry the pants, he decided on the latter. He slowly pulled the door open and bit his lip. “What do you think of them?”

Harry didn’t say anything, but his eyes turned a darker shade of green. Finally, he smiled. “Turn around for me, yeah babe?”

Louis blushed before turning around. He knew that Harry was unabashedly staring at his bum. Suddenly Louis felt a smack on his bum. He let out a squeal before turning around to face Harry.

“They look good baby,” Harry smirked. “You should get them. I’ll pay for ‘em.”

Louis’ eyes widened. “Really? I thought they looked horrible on me.”

“You’re not seeing what I’m seeing,” Harry assured. “Trust me Lou.”

Louis nodded. “Just give me a sec and I’ll be out.”

Harry smiled before Louis closed the door. Feeling pleased that Harry liked the way he looked in the pants, Louis looked at himself in the mirror one last time. Even though he still saw his huge thighs and short legs, Louis was just happy that Harry thought he looked good. He quickly shrugged the jeans off and pulled on his original pants. He opened the door and saw Harry still standing there.

“All ready?” Harry asked while hooking an arm around Louis’ waist and taking the jeans in his hand. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna pay for these now. Do you want to stand with me in line or go ahead and wait outside?”

Louis looked at the almost empty line. “Hmm, you can go ahead and pay for them. I’ll be sitting at the water fountain that’s just right in front of the store.”

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head. “Okay babe, see you in a few.”

Louis giggled and made his way out of the clothing store. He dug around in his pocket for a coin. He made a wish on it before kissing it and tossing it into the fountain’s water. Just as he was about to sit down, Louis heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Liam.

“Liam!” Louis exclaimed. He looked at Liam and saw that he had gotten a haircut and that he had recently shaved. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Louis said after they finished hugging.

Liam looked down. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Things have been…. different lately.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Different how?”

Liam let out a small laugh. “You’re so innocent Lou.”

Perplexed, Louis was just about to ask him what he meant when Harry walked out of the store. Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw Liam. The two tall men hugged before stepping back. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand in his while the other had a shopping bag in it.

“Liam, mate, you look good,” Harry observed. “But of course we haven’t seen you in ages.”

“That’s what I said!” Louis interjected. 

Harry smiled and gripped Louis’ hand tighter. “I’m sure he has his reasons.”

Liam nodded. “Hey, maybe we can hang out tomorrow at my place? Invite Niall and Eleanor too; I haven’t seen them in quite a while.”

“Sounds good,” Harry said.

“And we can’t forget Zayn and Perrie,” Louis chimed in. Liam’s face instantly fell at the mention of those two names. Then it dawned on Louis; Liam hadn’t been around because of Zayn and Perrie and their relationship. Feeling guilty, Louis decided not to say anything else.

Harry let go of Louis’ hand and frowned. “Well, I think it’s time for me and Louis to leave. We’ve been here for a while. It was nice chatting with ya, mate. Call us sometime soon, yeah?”

Liam nodded and soon walked away in the other direction.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Harry snapped. “You know how sensitive Liam is about Zayn.” He buried his face in his free hand and groaned. “God I need a drink.”

“It’s not even three o’clock yet,” Louis said in a small voice.

Harry gave him a look of disgust. “Yeah, and you’ve already ruined Liam’s whole day.”

Louis was silent from then on. He and Harry made their way out of the mall and they climbed into his huge Range Rover. The whole trip back home was full of silent tension; Harry had turned the radio down to mute. Louis sat with his hands on his lap, looking out the window. He let out a sigh of relief when Harry pulled up to their road. As Harry pulled into their garage, Louis expected for him to stop the vehicle, but he hadn’t. 

Louis awkwardly took his seat belt off and had a hand on the door handle. “Are you coming or not?”

Without even turning to look at the shorter boy, Harry kept a hand on the wheel as he shook his head no. “I’m going to go meet up with some friends in town.”

“Oh.” Louis felt hurt. Why hadn’t Harry asked him if he wanted to hang out? Feeling a lump form in his throat, Louis turned the handle and jumped out. But he didn’t close the car door. “I love you,” he said softly.

He heard Harry let out a sigh before he said, “I love you too baby.”

Still feeling sad, Louis closed the door and made his way into the house. He plopped down on the couch and buried his face in a pillow.

 _'Why do things have to be so hard? Why does Harry have to have constant mood swings? Why do I love Harry so damn much?'_ Louis thought to himself.

Tired of all the questions swarming around in his head, Louis needed a distraction. He grabbed the remote control and switched on the Blu-Ray player. He scrolled through the options before he found Netflix. Scanning through the showers, Louis finally saw his favorite and smiled.

Soon enough, Grey’s Anatomy began playing. Louis wrapped a blanket around himself. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost four. He knew that Harry wouldn’t be home until much later. Not even wanting to think of Harry, Louis turned his cell phone off. 

All Louis wanted was some peace and quiet.


	5. Niall and Drunk Rambling

Louis felt someone shake his shoulders and he frowned. “Let go,” he groaned. The shakes still continued as a voice with a heavy accent began talking.

“C’mon mate, you gotta wake up. This is really important.”

Sighing, Louis opened his eyes and saw blue ones that almost reflected his own. Rubbing his eyes, Louis yawned. “What is it Niall?”

“It’s Harry.”

Louis immediately sat up. A million thoughts raced through his head, each worse than the last. “Is he okay? Oh god.” Louis felt sick as he began panicking.

Niall ruffled Louis’ hair and shook his head. “Nah, it’s not life ending,” he said lamely.

Still feeling lost, Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “Just tell me Niall! Damn.”

“Harry’s right, you are impatient.” Louis narrowed his eyes and Niall shrugged. “I’m sorry, okay, I’m just tryin’ to lighten the mood.”

“You can light the fucking mood by telling me about my fucking boyfriend,” Louis snapped.

Niall nodded. “You’re right mate, sorry for wastin’ your time. Okay, so I was at the pub with Eleanor because we were celebrating our six month anniversary.” Seeing Louis’ little smirk, Niall blushed. “It’s half a year okay? That’s pretty special. It’s me longest relationship.”

Louis laughed. “Understandable. But how does that have to do with Harry?”

“I’m gettin’ there,” Niall reassured. “So me and El were doing shots when all of a sudden I hear this ruckus behind us. Assumin’ that it was just another drunk, I was about to do body shots with El when I recognized the voice. I turned around and low and behold! It was Harry who was causing such a scene.”

Louis felt his stomach dropped. As much as he was disappointed, he wasn’t surprised. He felt a lump in throat. “Keep going,” he ushered quietly.

Niall wrapped an around Louis and gently began rocking. “Eleanor told me to go help him, so I did. I got off the bar stool and told security I knew him. Harry was so drunk though, he hardly recognized me. It was really sad. I’ve never seen him that fucked up before and believe me, I’ve seen him pissed out of his mind.”

“Niall, please,” Louis said quietly. He didn’t want to hear about how drunk Harry’s been in the past. “Just tell me how you got here.”

“’’M sorry,” Niall apologized. “I called his name out and he just looked at me like I was a stranger. I grabbed him by the shoulders and said ‘Hey Harry, it’s me Niall. I’m gonna take you home to Louis’. And I swear, the second I said your name he looked at me with wide eyes. I’ve never seen him like that. It was like a weird mixture of love and pity in his eyes.”

Louis didn’t even try wiping the tears from his eyes. Everything hurt. 

Niall gave him a sad smile before continuing. “It’s like he finally knew that it was me and he just started saying your name over and over, like if he stopped saying it something bad would happen. I didn’t know what to do. El already had to go back to work so she just took a cab and left me the car. No one wanted to mess with Harry so I had no help carrying him outside to the car. And damn, Harry is dead weight. I barely got him in the backseat before he passed out. To be honest, I was kinda thankful; I thought he was gonna start puking everywhere. I drove here and I knocked on the door, but I didn’t get an answer. I guess it’s a good thing I have a key to your house,” Niall finished sheepishly.

“Is he in the bedroom?” Louis asked quietly.

“Yeah, I put him in you two’s bed. I figured he could use the comfort.”

Louis sniffled and used his shirt to wipe his tears eyes. “Thanks Niall, you’re a fucking good friend.”

Niall shrugged. “It’s the least I can do. Eleanor’s done the same for me once or twice and I know how much it hurt her and I just can’t let that happen to you too.”

“That was once or twice though; Harry’s been doing it for the last few months. There are days and nights where he doesn’t even come home! I get so scared but I can’t talk to him about it because he’ll just get mad at me and then get drunk somewhere. It’s an endless fucking cycle!” Louis cried out.

“Shhh,” Niall whispered. “You’ll wake Harry and he’ll be in an even fouler mood. Lou, you just gotta sit Harry down and have a talk with him. What’s it called?” He looked around before snapping his fingers. “Intervention! That’s what you need to have.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Like that’ll do much help.”

“You never know until you try.” Niall looked at his phone and sighed. “I’m sorry to ditch you so sudden, but I gotta head home before Eleanor gets there. I promised her that I would cook her a nice meal.”

Despite his own relationship being on the rocks, Louis couldn’t help but feel happy for Niall and Eleanor. They were a really sweet couple. “You two are cute together. When’s the wedding?” He teased.

Niall blushed but look pleased. “Lou, shut up. I’m leavin’ now, so bye.” He gave Louis a tight hug before walking to the front door. Just as he turned the knob, he looked at Louis and said, “I really do hope things get better, for the both of you.”

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Me too Niall, me too.”

Niall gave him a sympathetic smile before walking out of the door. 

Louis immediately threw the cover over his head and laid face down on the couch. _Maybe if I try hard enough,_ he thought to himself, _the couch will just swallow me whole._ Wallowing in self-pity, Louis fought the urge to down a whole bottle of sleeping pills.

Very quietly, a voice croaked out from Louis and Harry’s bedroom. Perking up, Louis got off the couch and went into the bedroom. Harry was curled into a ball on his side of the bed and he looked miserable. He smelled of alcohol and his eyes were closed.

“Lou? Is that you?”

Instantly, Louis’ urge to keep Harry safe emerged. He gently laid a hand on Harry’s check and cradled it. “I’m right here baby.”

Harry let out a pitiful noise and patted the empty bed space next to him. “I need you.”

Louis quickly climbed into the bed and tucked his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry straightened his body out and wrapped his arms around Louis.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said, his voice cracking with every word. “I’m sorry for everything. For being a shit boyfriend, never being here for you, always taking you for granted.”

Even though those were the words Louis had been waiting to hear, he knew it was just drunk rambling. Feeling even more like shit, Louis kissed Harry until the younger boy calmed down and his breathing went back to normal. Harry’s eyes were close and he soon fell asleep. Tired, Louis looked at the clock on the nightstand and nearly cried when it read 8:26 PM. It wasn’t even nine o’clock and Louis’ night was ruined.

Frustrated and sad, Louis pulled the cover up over him and Harry. He laid his head under Harry’s swallow tattoos and soon drifted into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such an awful updater! And it's weird because I really like this story and you think I would be motivated to write, but that's not the case (ahaaa)


End file.
